


Too Much, Too Good

by Lozza342



Series: 12 Days of IwaKinkmas 19/20 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Kinkmas, M/M, Pie, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Iwaizumi can see the red crawling up his neck, the tips of his ears. "I… want to use the, uh,thing… you got…""What thi-" Pausing, Iwaizumi reddens, feels a blush run straight over him. "Th-That'swhat you were thinking?!"ORKindaichi gets distracted baking pie.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Series: 12 Days of IwaKinkmas 19/20 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580086
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	Too Much, Too Good

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinkmas - Dec 30/Day six: double penetration // baking ~~cookies~~ /pie
> 
> Happy New Year ;P

They're both great cooks. The benefits to this are many, however Iwaizumi's favourite is that he gets to cook  _ with _ Kindaichi, as much as he likes cooking  _ for _ him. It's nearing Christmas, and in preparation they're trying out a new recipe. 

As expected, Kindaichi picks it up fast, even went out of his way to pick up some last-minute ingredients on his way home from work yesterday. He used to be nervous about doing something new, especially something… pastry. 

So maybe Kindaichi had one weakness. That's why he is tasked with the filling. He's gone quiet as he carefully stirs the sickly sweet and sticky mixture, and there's a tension there definitely  _ not _ brought on by concentration, or thoughts of doing something wrong. It means one thing. 

He's thinking about something else, something he's keeping quiet from him. Kindaichi can be scary in that regard. The guy wears his heart on his sleeve… unless he doesn't, then it's hidden behind layers and layers of rock-hard protection. 

Too bad Iwaizumi knows just how to break them all down. "'sup, chick?" He asks, and Kindaichi  _ jumps _ . It's not exactly an unexpected reaction since he had seemed to be miles off, but the way his shoulders roll up definitely is. Again, another defense mechanism, when he doesn't want Iwaizumi to know what he's thinking. It shades part of his cheek and Iwaizumi frowns. "Yuutarou, what's wrong?" He asks, dipping his head to look at him. 

Shrugging his shoulders further up, Kindaichi says, "N-Nothing's wrong! I- I was just thinking, nothing… nothing important!" 

It's pretty desperate, pretty  _ obvious _ that it's a lie, that he's trying to pass it off as nothing, and Iwaizumi knows he  _ knows _ , unmoving even as Iwaizumi stops what he's doing to turn and face him. "Yuutarou Kindaichi, you think you could possibly  _ ever _ hide anything from me?" He says, and while his tone is warm, telling him he should tell him on his own, rather than have him coax it out of him, Kindaichi still refuses, turning his head away. 

"I said it's nothing!" He assures, continuing to stir like it would stop Iwaizumi from pushing. 

But Iwaizumi doesn't need to push, because when he turns back to the tin to press the pastry, he can feel Kindaichi's indecision, re-thinking his silence. "You'd let me know if something was bothering you, wouldn't you? I can actually  _ help _ if I know what's wrong." He says, smoothing the pastry over the ridge of the pie tin and cutting it off with the sharp edge. 

Kindaichi stirs the last bit of sugar into the mixture, because they both like it sweet, and Iwaizumi moves out of the way to let Kindaichi do the honours. 

Somehow, though, it prompts Kindaichi to turn to him, setting the mixing bowl on the counter. He doesn't look up to his face, avoiding eye-contact, but a blush rises quickly over his cheeks and it washes away any fears Iwaizumi had that it's something that's wrong. No, it's just something he's embarrassed about. 

"I don't… want you to think that there's something wrong. It's nothing to do with you- ah- well, not… specifically…!" Kindaichi assures, but the way he says it is ominous, and Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, crosses his arms for effect. Kindaichi's blush only deepens and his eyes only wander further away. It's cute, it's so damn cute that he acts like a scolded child, flour-y hands wringing in front of him. "I… I just want to… let you know that… not to worry, and… I'll ask you later, now's… not a good time." 

Raising an eyebrow, Iwaizumi is thoroughly confused. Ask him what, exactly, and why is it on his mind  _ now _ ? And most of all… "This is as good a time as any, Yuutarou. I'm not going to forget, either way, if that's what you were hoping." 

Maybe he  _ had _ been hoping, by the way his tense shoulders dropped, it was very telling. "I… It's not important…" He says, almost a whisper, his Adam's apple visibly bobbing in his throat. Then he meets Iwaizumi's eyes, and he's pleading him not to press further. 

"If it's bothering you, of course it is…" Iwaizumi says deceptively softly, stepping forward. He's eager to know, teeth digging into the inside flesh of his lower lip. 

Kindaichi takes a sharp breath, looks straight into Iwaizumi's eyes before they widen and he desperately turns away. 

Iwaizumi can see the red crawling up his neck, the tips of his ears. "I… want to use the, uh,  _ thing _ … you got…" 

"What thi-" Pausing, Iwaizumi reddens, feels a blush run straight over him. "Th- _ That's _ what you were thinking?!" He exclaims, octave jumping higher. He sees Kindaichi flinch, his shoulders tense, and Iwaizumi purses his lips, unsure whether to laugh or apologise. 

He does neither, allowing his own heart to settle before smiling, stepping to place a hand on Kindaichi's back. "And what about baking a pie got you thinking about that, huh?" He asks, swallowing hard. "I didn't know cherries were an aphrodisiac." 

"I didn't mean…" 

"Don't worry, I was the one being pushy about it." Iwaizumi reassures him, keeping contact with him as he rounds his front, sliding his hand from Kindaichi's back to his hip. Kindaichi doesn't meet his gaze, keeping his eyes low, but Iwaizumi tips his chin up to look at him. His eyes are fucking beautiful, a little glazed with the arousal built up over his thoughts and so… intense how they look at him despite his insecurity. 

It's scary, actually, how intimate the look is, trusting, telling him  _ exactly _ what he wants. 

Iwaizumi takes his forearm in his free hand, runs his palm over it to his elbow and smiles when Kindaichi learns forward so easily to kiss him. Their touches are only soft, Iwaizumi's fingers ghosting at Kindaichi's tricep and over his shoulder, his other teasingly sliding to his lower back. A slip of tongue is all he gives to wet Kindaichi's lower lip, brazenly moving his hand lower to grab Kindaichi's ass in a broad palm. 

Panting into his mouth, Kindaichi slinks his arms around Iwaizumi's hips, melting into the kiss. But that's enough, for now, Iwaizumi decides, stepping back to leave Kindaichi trying to chase him. 

It's cruel, but that's the point, feeling spittle on his chin where a string of saliva breaks apart between them. Kindaichi is flushed and panting, arms falling to rest back beside him rather than staying on Iwaizumi's hips. He's very conscious of when he's touching him, and Iwaizumi blushes at his thoroughness. "Hajime?" He asks, cocking his head innocently. "Did I do something wrong?" 

Iwaizumi grins, watching as it sends a shiver up Kindaichi's spine. "Nothing, honey. But we need to finish the pie, or did you forget~?" He teases, licking his lips. Kindaichi mirrors him and he finds himself staring, hot under the collar himself. Luckily, beneath his apron, Kindaichi wouldn't be able to tell he was half-hard in his jeans. To him, perhaps he seemed perfectly in-control. 

_That_ _thing_. 

_ That thing _ in the drawer next to their bed.  _ That thing _ that's hot pink, long, thin, riveted and with all of four settings of intensity to enjoy angling against Kindaichi's prostate and watching him squirm. 

_ Shit.  _

Pie first. Pie first. 

"You nearly finished?" Iwaizumi asks, curtly, readying the top layer of the pastry to go on the pie. Kindaichi jumps into action after a moment of ticking in his brain. 

"Yeah," He replies breathily, picking up the bowl to begin scooping the mixture out. Iwaizumi thinks he's probably been unintentionally over-stirring due to his wandering mind but it looks good nonetheless. It's not too dry, but not wet that it would cause the bottom to get too soggy, and that's enough for Iwaizumi. 

It seems to take him forever to finish the top of the pie off, shooing Kindaichi off to wash up in the sink as he presses the edges of the pastry with a fork. 

Kindaichi simply watches him. It's unsettling, the impatient eyes following every move, but at the same time it riles him up, heart rate increasing, blood flow directing… southwards. It's as simple as that, apparently, to get Iwaizumi worked up. But he's not giving in, taking his sweet time delicately piercing holes in the pastry before slipping it into the oven. 

Even then, he makes sure to slowly and thoroughly wash his hands. There's no point in rushing, not when he can feel the air heating up with Kindaichi's excitement, practically vibrating with nerves behind him. It makes his own heart flip in his chest. Well, he could be patient, but not  _ that _ patient. 

That's why, when he's finished washing his hands, he hastily unties his apron and tosses it aside, grabbing Kindaichi's arm and pulling him with him, beelining for the bedroom. 

Kindaichi doesn't exactly need much dragging, scurrying after him like an over-excited puppy. There's a definite skip in his step, and as they stumble ungracefully through the bedroom door, he's the one to flick on the light and stride over to the drawer. 

"What, no foreplay?" Iwaizumi teases, watching Kindaichi stop in his tracks, hand hovering to open the drawer. 

"Oh- I- Sorry…" 

When Kindaichi turns around, Iwaizumi steps up behind him, leaving him to jump in surprise when he turns around and Iwaizumi is in his face. "Fine by me." 

Iwaizumi takes no time sealing Kindaichi's mouth with his, stealing away his next words and pushing him to the bed. Whirling arms grab Iwaizumi's as they fall together and Iwaizumi pays no mind to the way he near crushes him beneath his weight, just continues to bruise his lips. It's nothing less than an attack with tongue and teeth, one which Kindaichi enthusiastically returns, hands sliding up over his shoulders to his back, and gripping Iwaizumi's shirt. 

Good idea. 

Less clothing. 

Iwaizumi's head isn't even full of air when he pulls back, entire oxygen supply sucked out. He leans back, head spinning, to grip his shirt at his shoulders and pull it over his head. "Yuutarou…" He sighs, watching Kindaichi's clothed chest panting out-of-tandem with his own. "Strip. Fast." 

Blown, hazy eyes stare at him for little less than a second before Kindaichi scrambles back and sets to taking his own shirt off. As much as Iwaizumi would love to watch, he's out of patience, and quickly turns to the drawer next to them, sliding it open and picking up the most vibrant coloured toy they have. 

Thin, hot pink, riveted. A toy destined to be snorted at when not in use. It's garish nature is completely unlike the couple, and that makes it hotter when Iwaizumi clicks it on and it begins vibrating in his hand. The low, teasing hum catches Kindaichi's attention where he's peeling down his jeans and he flushes red. 

Turning it off again, Iwaizumi tosses it to the bed and picks out the  _ plain _ bottle of lube to click it open. "You're still in your boxers." Iwaizumi states with a low growl, one that prompts Kindaichi to stand and pull off his boxers in one single, clumsy slide. 

While Iwaizumi pours ample lube into his palm, Kindaichi steps up at his back, skin searing when it touches his. Kindaichi slides his warm hands around his waist, using his spare time resourcefully by undoing the button in his jeans and unzipping his fly. "And you were shouting at  _ me _ …" He chuckles, dipping his fingers beneath his boxers and making him shiver. Iwaizumi tries not to get distracted, smearing the lube over his palm and picking up the toy to do the same, biting his lip while he does. 

Kindaichi watches for only a moment before he tilts his head to trail kisses over Iwaizumi's neck and shoulder. His swollen lips are hot on his skin, and the tease of teeth sends Iwaizumi tingling. Automatically, Iwaizumi's body leans back into him, shivering as he bites down softly on his neck, and he's left letting his eyes flutter shut. Kindaichi's fingers slip into his boxers and lower, curling around his cock confined in them. "Yuutarou…" He gasps, hand tightening around the toy. "You meant…" 

"What do you think?" Kindaichi asks, pulling back from the bite and pressing his tongue against it, "You want it?" 

Biting his lip, Iwaizumi bucks into Kindaichi's hand twisting softly, while his other tugs the rest of his clothes down his thighs. "Yes…" Iwaizumi chokes, letting his head fall back against Kindaichi's shoulder and rocking his hips forward, "Gods, yes." 

It's been a long time since Iwaizumi has been beneath Kindaichi. To think… that's what Kindaichi had been imagining. One of Kindaichi's hand trails over his stomach and pulls him back to step from his jeans pooled at his feet. The ministrations at his neck don't stop. They had started so soft, but teeth dig in at his pulse and Iwaizumi's body tenses in anticipation in time for them to clamp down. 

Iwaizumi's body undulates with the motion, back arching. Kindaichi pulls him back against him and strokes his cock in time with a thrust against his bare backside. He sucks a mark, tongue dashing out over hot, reddened skin, nipping the area with teeth. It's a pent-up attack, payback for all the times he's been in the other position, and he's  _ ruthless _ . "Hajime, I want you…" He moans, hips grinding forward into him, the warm wetness of Kindaichi's precome sliding against his lower back. 

A drop of lube falls from Iwaizumi's hand to the floor, breaking him from the haze Kindaichi creates with his presence, his every movement. "What exactly were thinking about… while we were making pie?" Iwaizumi asks breathily, setting the lube down and pushing his hips back. 

The way Kindaichi ducks his head into Iwaizumi's neck is telling of his embarrassment, trying to distract him by thumbing the head of his cock and twisting his hold. It did a good job, wrenching a groan from Iwaizumi's mouth, but he doesn't let the way his body shifts stop him from reaching his arm up to find Kindaichi's hair. 

"C'mon, tell me… You want to fuck me with your new toy, hmm?" 

Kindaichi once again teases teeth to his neck, nipping and biting at soft skin, his hot breath ghosting over sore flesh. "Yeah," he whispers, sending a shiver down Iwaizumi's spine, "I want to… fuck you,  _ with _ it." 

"What do you-" Iwaizumi starts, pausing as his breath hitches and biting back a moan. "Shit." 

The vibrator almost slips from his grip when Kindaichi's hand moves, but Kindaichi catches it, gently running it over Iwaizumi's stomach and switching it on. Even from there, the vibrations travel through his body to his cock where Kindaichi's hand - now wet with his precome - slides over, down to palm his balls and then lower between his legs. "Want to stretch you out, Hajime." 

Fuck.  _ Fuck. _ Who let Kindaichi talk so dirty? "Yuutarou," Iwaizumi moans, rolling his hips back to feel Kindaichi's cock at his ass and tilting his head to look at him, "show me what you can do." 

Kindaichi's breath shudders over his shoulder before he steps back from him and Iwaizumi turns around to see Kindaichi’s red face and hair already mussed by his hand. It’s a picture, seeing him buck naked and hard, holding the vibrant toy humming in his palm pointed outwards as if it’s a weapon. He’s a bit nervous, that much is obvious, so Iwaizumi steps up to him, stroking his chin with a wet finger and beckoning him to turn to the bed as he sits down. 

“You first, then the toy.” 

With a breath, Kindaichi nods agreement. “Right, I can do that.”   
  
Iwaizumi lies back, eyes fixed on Kindaichi’s face as he plants his feet on the bed, sticking his tongue out to wet his lips and keeping it bitten there while he trails his slick hand down between his open legs and finds his hole. Watching him in a trance, Kindaichi moves forward to place a hand on his knee and watch as he slowly begins to finger himself. Iwaizumi arches his back as he slides a finger in, curling it inside and stretching himself while his cock begs attention. He gives it none, gesturing Kindaichi forwards instead. “You just gonna stand there?” 

Luckily, Kindaichi seems to get the hint and leans forward over him, planting a hand by his head and blushing furiously. Iwaizumi grins at the attempt to look away until he cards his hand back into Kindaichi’s unruly hair and moans as he strikes his prostate. It’s impossible for Kindaichi to deny him what he wants, and so he ducks his head down and begins working him over, kissing and biting at his collarbone while he touches the pink vibrator to his chest, smearing wet lube in a trail down at the same pace. 

The sensations travel down through his spine, heightening the pleasure as he pushes the tip of a second finger into himself. Kindaichi kisses down Iwaizumi’s chest, stopping at his nipple to suck on softly, swiping his tongue over the nub while he presses the tip of the vibrator to his other. With a long groan, Iwaizumi pushes his chest out, entire body undulating as he curls two fingers into his prostate, twists them and thrusts back in himself. He’s left open-mouthed, panting at the ceiling while he grips Kindaichi’s hair. “Hurry up, Yuutarou…” 

True to his nature, Kindaichi follows his word, pulling from his nipple with a pop and continues down while Iwaizumi speeds up his thrusts, scissoring his fingers and easing a third finger in next to them. He’s well past impatient now, and Kindaichi leans back, licking his lips and trailing the vibrator down, only pausing to look at Iwaizumi’s face before touching it to the head of his cock. 

Like a spark of electricity is sent down Iwaizumi’s spine, his body spasms and he gasps to the ceiling. “ _ Shit! _ ” He grits through teeth, legs drawing up and eyes squeezing shut as Kindaichi turns up the power. “Yuutar-!” 

Iwaizumi cuts off mid-cry to bite his lip, grunting in relief as Kindaichi turns it back down instantly and draws it down his shaft where he’s less sensitive. “Fuck, I didn’t know it was…” Opening his teary eyes, Iwaizumi looks up to see Kindaichi’s entire body flushed in red and pets his hair in reassurance. 

“You’re doing fine,” Iwaizumi says softly, stifling a moan as he pulls his fingers out, “Just… don’t turn it up too high.” 

Biting his lip in guilt, Kindaichi nods. There’s definite lust in them, from seeing Iwaizumi so overstimulated, but he doesn’t have the confidence to keep going just yet… to do what he wants to watch Iwaizumi shout and squirm. Honestly, Iwaizumi can’t wait for him to get to that stage, but this, right here - Kindaichi so beautifully flustered at seeing him so vulnerable because of him - is good enough for now. 

While Kindaichi swipes the lube from the table, Iwaizumi pulls his legs back to his chest and licks his lips subtly as Kindaichi slicks his cock up with lube. “It’s gonna feel good Yuutarou.” Iwaizumi says, watching Kindaichi’s head duck. “You gonna make us both feel good.” 

It’s nothing but the truth, and while Kindaichi doesn’t confirm as such, Iwaizumi knows he believes it, too, when he lines up the head of his cock to his entrance and eases in, pressing the vibrator to his perineum just beneath his balls. The slide is slick despite how long it’s been since Kindaichi topped, and he bottoms out with a few small jerks of his hips. 

The feeling of being so full after so long is dizzying, and along with the sensations of the vibrator, Iwaizumi feels paralysed, hips unsteadily rolling back into Kindaichi. “Shit, Hajime…” Kindaichi whines softly, taking one of his legs to hike up over his shoulder. The movement, along with a soft thrust of Kindaichi’s hips have them both moaning in unison. “So tight…” 

Kindaichi’s chest heaves hot breaths as he collects himself, but Iwaizumi doesn’t give him the chance, he can’t, hips unconsciously bucking into the sensations of the vibrator. Within moments, Kindaichi begins moving, eyes fluttering closed as he gets used to him. Iwaizumi can imagine the feeling, he can feel every drag of Kindaichi’s cock inside him, over his tight walls like a vice. “So big, Kindaichi, fuck me faster.” He says, hands now free to grab onto the sheets and take what he has. 

Iwaizumi digs his heels into Kindaichi’s shoulder and lower back to encourage him, and before long, Kindaichi holds nothing back, hips snapping hard into him that he moans at every slap of skin. “H-Hajime…” Kindaichi moans, grinding into him. He hits so deep and Iwaizumi never wants him to pull out. 

“You want to feel even better?” Iwaizumi asks between pants, peeling his white-knuckled fingers from the bed and sliding his hand to the vibrator still held against his balls. “Push it in… I can take it.” 

Eyes swallowed by dark lust look at him with apprehension, “You sure?” Kindaichi asks, so innocently, as if this wasn’t what he’d been daydreaming about while baking. 

“Fuck me with it with your cock, Yuutarou, I know you want to stretch me out.” 

Just the simple act of licking his lips, and Iwaizumi knows exactly what he wants, his shaking hand moves the vibrator lower and teases it against his rim, just where his cock is. Iwaizumi sees his eyes widen just a fraction at the sensations, the vibrations against his cock and he grins. 

“C’mon…” Iwaizumi groans, pushing his hips back, “I want it, fuck me with it.” 

Kindaichi pulls out a little to angle the vibrator, pressing the tapered tip to his rim and sliding it in next to him. Iwaizumi watches as Kindaichi’s eyes squeeze shut and his teeth dig into his lip, swallowing a pained whimper as he pushes it in. The burn is slight, but the buzzing toy doesn’t give him time to dwell when it slides in on Kindaichi’s next thrust. 

It presses inside against his walls, rivets so painfully obvious every time Kindaichi moves even slightly. The way Kindaichi’s own face is screwed up at the stimulation is hot, and Iwaizumi slides his leg from Kindaichi’s shoulder to hook around his other hip. “Yuutarou… Turn it up…” He asks, causing Kindaichi to shudder. 

“Too much…” He gasps, finding Iwaizumi’s thigh to grip onto. 

“Turn it up.” 

“Shit…” 

Kindaichi begrudgingly reaches between them to turn it up, and Iwaizumi grabs his neck to pull him down and trap him with a kiss. Kindaichi’s hips snap into him completely on instinct while he moans into his mouth. He tries to pull away, but Iwaizumi locks his heels behind him and grinds back into him. It  _ is _ too much, but that’s what Iwaizumi wants, the powerful vibrations travelling up and down his spine lifting him high towards his release. 

They break apart from the kiss when Kindaichi finally gets his rhythm and grips Iwaizumi’s hips to grind him down harder into him. Wet lips instead travel to his neck to kiss and bite softly at him. “Fuck… So tight… So good.” Kindaichi sobs, shiver wracking his body when Iwaizumi rakes his nails down his back on a particularly harsh thrust. 

“‘M close, Yuutarou… Keep going.” Iwaizumi moans into Kindaichi’s ear, digging and dragging his nails into Kindaichi’s back each time he thrusts to the hilt, both his cock and the vibrator hitting deep. “Gonna come…” 

Iwaizumi presses his heels harshly into Kindaichi’s back and pushes his hips back even with the bruising grip keeping him steady, throwing his head back with a moan from the back of his throat as he comes. Every dip and rivet of the vibrator presses into his walls as they tighten around it, and Kindaichi weakly grinds his hips into him as it pulls him over too. 

Kindaichi’s body falls lax on top of Iwaizumi, head buried in his neck as he shudders with aftershocks. Iwaizumi falls prey to them as well, whimpering at the overstimulation of the vibrator still going inside of him. “Yuu… Yuutarou, fuck…” 

There are tears at his neck as Kindaichi shifts, and Iwaizumi drops his legs from around him to let him up. Thankfully, he has enough coherence to turn the vibrator off and pull out gently while Iwaizumi recovers his senses, but then he only slumps down next to him on the bed, panting softly to the ceiling. “What time… did you put the pie in?” 

The question jolts Iwaizumi somewhat into reality as his heart jumps at his ‘oh shit’ revelation, but he could probably guess, it wasn’t much of a big deal. “Fuck knows…” He answers, snorting as he turns his head to look at Kindaichi, “Why the fuck are you thinking about the pie?” 

“As opposed to having my mind melted by that thing?” 

“Sex?” 

“Yeah…” Kindaichi sighs wistfully, turning to his side and catching Iwaizumi’s eyes. “I don’t think I have any words, honestly.” 

There’s no-one as adorable as Kindaichi that Iwaizumi knows. He watches Kindaichi’s deep blush over his wet cheeks and can’t think anything could be more beautiful. “Well I do,” Iwaizumi says softly, turning over to face him, too, and reaching his hand to slide around his waist, “That was really hot. Next time… I want to use it on you.” 

A shudder runs down Kindaichi’s body, but his eyes flash with want, and Iwaizumi leans forward to kiss him. 

“That was only on the second setting.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and/or comment to show support! :D


End file.
